


[AC/DC - Highway to Hell]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [5]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Chromatic Character, Female Character of Color, Gen, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Roadtrips, Astrid realises, have never been her forte, exactly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[AC/DC - Highway to Hell]

Roadtrips, Astrid realises, have never been her forte, exactly.

She's not picky per se, but she likes order and systems; what she doesn't like is the smell of gasoline and a sky that's slate-grey and endless above them. They're running, and running on empty, almost; in front of them is the desert and behind them what was once the Eastern seaboard. Astrid glances at Olivia, who is absently scratching at her eye-patch, staring off into space.

If Lincoln didn't return her smile, for a second, before focusing back on the street, Astrid thinks she'd start smashing the passenger window.

  



End file.
